


...And the vanquished become its villain.

by Flame_F



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_F/pseuds/Flame_F
Summary: ***SHB SPOILERS***Set after the end of Shadowbringers MSQ.WoL wakes up with no recollection of what happened after the final cutscene, in a world where the Ascians have succeeded in rejoining all the shards. She quickly discovers that the tables have been turned, and she no longer is the hero of this story, but the main villain.





	1. Chapter 1

_“The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become its villain!”_

I awakened with a shudder, to a dampness enveloping one side of my body. Almost immediately, a splitting headache shot through my right temple. I reached up to press my fingers against my cool skin.

_Slippery._

My eyelids flew open. I waited for my eyes to adjust as I sat upright, but eventually, I realized that it was pitch dark. My palms dug into the wet rock ground.

“Hello?” I croaked. My voice bounced back. Walls?

I reached out to explore my surroundings, only to discover myself in a confined space. The walls had no bars, meaning the exit had to be above. I helped myself to my feet, only to be knocked forward by a constriction in my chest, throwing me into a violent coughing fit.

How long had I been lying unconscious in this hole? How had I ended up here?

I tried to force my memory, but nothing came back.

I reached back for my weapon, but my fingers curled around empty air.

_No._ My hands searched the ground frantically, feeling for my Shadowbringer. _Not my weapon. Please…_

The room came up blank. I filled my lungs with air.

“Yiargh!” I cried out in frustration.

My voice echoed back, until everything fell silent again. I pressed my hands to my face, angry tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

I felt as if all was lost, that I would die alone in this foreign place, when a strange sound rang through the air.

_“Aaaaaaooooooooo.”_

It sounded like two slabs of metal grating against each other and reverberating. Oddly enough, I recognized this sound.

_[Are you awake?]_

I swallowed before answering, my sore throat making it hard to speak. “Is that you… Hythlodaeus?”

_“Ooooooooooooooooooo,”_ came the reply. _[It is I, little one. I have come to oversee your transportation. You are summoned before the High Court.]_

Suddenly, the walls around me disappeared, and I was hit by a flood of light. As I raised the back of my hand to shield my eyes, I realized I was wearing the customary Amaurotine robes. When I reached for my face, my fingers hit a mask.

Perhaps being incarcerated had flipped a switch in my mind, for at that moment I started laughing, finding it cruelly amusing that someone had to go through a hellish bureaucratic process just to get me these.

Hythlodaeus towered over me, watching with a blank expression on his face. He looked like the Hythlodaeus I’d met, but something felt different. I frowned.

“Hythlodaeus… are you a shade?” The question escaped my lips, but I felt silly for asking it. Of course, he was a shade. All the original Amaurotines were dead, and now even this illusion was fated to fade away…

_[I see that you and I have met before.] _He paused. _[However, this is the first time we meet in this life.]_

This life?

Was this another recreation?

But something else caught my attention.

“This place…”

We were in Amaurot—in Akadaemia Anyder, to be specific—but it looked nothing like what I’d seen at the bottom of the Tempest. The hall was brightly lit, but everything had a dark glow, as if everything had been swallowed… by shadow. I’d seen this once before, on the Void Ark.

Around us loomed rock cubicles, and I had a chilling thought. Could these be the holding cells of other prisoners? No sound seemed to escape them to confirm or deny my suspicions.

_[Come, Althea. We wouldn’t want to keep the Convocation waiting.]_

Althea? That was not my name.

…what _was_ my name?

“Wait, Hythlodaeus—”

My retort was interrupted when four other Amaurotines entered the hall. They wore black masks and surrounded me.

_[We are ready to escort the defendant.]_ They declared in unison.

Despite suffering from several afflictions, my muscles tensed in response to their presence. Hythlodaeus faintly shook his head.

What was it like to fight a shade? If fighting even one of them would take half the effort it required to defeat a single Ascian…

A chill ran down my spine as realization hit me.

“Elidibus!” I hissed. All of this had to be _his_ doing! There was no other explanation for it.

_[You will behold the Emissary when you appear before the Convocation.] _One of the Amaurotines explained, tone-deaf.

_Right._ I took a deep breath. They were taking me to him.

My shoulders relaxed and I decided to follow them complacently. Hythlodaeus accompanied us, and the gates of the Akadaemia flung open as we left, revealing an Amaurot consumed by darkness.

“What happened here?” I asked uncertainly. The Thirteenth was the only shard with an abundance of dark aspected aether, due to the Ascians’ meddling. Except, it was supposed to be a void.

_[The star has become whole again under the rule of Lord Zodiark.]_ Hythlodaeus explained slowly._ [The world of the Warrior of Light exists no longer.]_

I didn’t understand.

“No, you must be mistaken… we prevented the rejoining of the First. We averted the calamity—” I objected, but my headache spiked as I spoke those words, cutting me off.

Ardbert… G’raha… Hades. It couldn’t have all been a dream…

I looked down at my hand. Ardbert had sacrificed his soul to rejoin with me and save his star. I could still feel him.

_[Everything will become clearer to you in time, Althea.]_

I clenched my fist.

“Stop calling me that,” I scowled. Hythlodaeus appeared thoughtful, if not puzzled, with his head cocked to one side and hand resting on his chin.

_[Is that not your name?]_

“I’m not who you think I am.”

_[Pretending to be someone else won’t help the case against you, Warrior of Light.] _One of the Amaurotines deadpanned.

I almost laughed out loud. I thought Lahabrea was the exception, but obtuse Amaurotines _did_ exist.

“You promised they would be perfect, Hades.” I breathed with a faint smile.

Hades… could this mean he was alive?

No. All of this had to be part of Elidibus’ mind games.

I grit my teeth. When I found him, Elidibus would be as dead as the rest of his kind.

_[Let us begin.]_

I stood in the center of the High Court of Amaurot, surrounded by an amphitheater of Amaurotine onlookers, quietly muttering among themselves. Lahabrea’s voice cut through their chatter like a knife slicing through butter. The rest of the Convocation had not arrived yet.

_[There stands before us today the Warrior of Light and Darkness, the Slayer of Eikons, the Champion of Eorzea, Nidhogg’s Bane, the Liberator of Doma and Gyr Abania, Surrenderer of Souls, Keeper of Lilacs, err…]_ Lahabrea cleared his throat. _[…and Hydaelyn’s Chosen.]_ Someone in the crowd gasped at that last one.

I felt like I should bow but decided against it.

_[She stands accused of heresy against Lord Zodiark, conspiring to undermine his rule, and being the enemy of the Amaurotine people, as well as several counts of murder. Before the accused may speak, I invite the rest of the members of the Convocation of Thirteen to join me on the platform.]_

A sound of shuffling robes.

Soft footsteps made their way inside the auditorium. One by one, they entered: the twelve remaining members of the Convocation. From their hoods, I could scarcely make out their identities, but their masks gave me some idea.

Loghrif... he entered first, with a belligerent snarl twisting his lips. He had been one of the sundered Ascians originally in charge of the First, along with Mitron, who entered second. Mitron was also the Ascian scholar with a fascination for aquatic creatures; the very ones I had become intimately acquainted with during my time in the Akadaemia.

One I assumed to be Deudalaphon followed not far behind. He was slightly taller than the others and moved languidly, as a mild-mannered person would.

I watched the next Ascian saunter inside with a look of surprise, bordering on horror. The last time I saw him, he had been smashed to smithereens inside Moenbryda's auracite. I spoke of Nabriales, of course. None other had that lordly smugness about them.

Halmarut came next. She carried her 5 ft. self proudly, a strand of flaming red hair poking out from under her hood. Halmarut, who had once dreamt up the ancestor of morbols.

An elegant Emmerololth carried herself fluidly along the procession, not sparing a glance at the onlookers, followed by Pashtarot, who walked stiffly, like he had a stick up his ass.

A shudder ran through me when I spotted Igeyorhm. The first Ascian I had ever slain… But here she was, looking alive and irritated as ever as she stomped after Pashtarot.

Fandaniel walked behind her, his hands curled into fists. He walked in a defensive stance, frequently turning his head to assess every direction. His muscles seemed to relax when Altima approached behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. Altima gave him a reassuring smile and continued walking towards the platform where Lahabrea waited for the rest of the Convocation.

Fandaniel’s agitation seemed to have transferred to me, since I tensed up in anticipation for the next Ascian. Any moment now…

A flurry of white flashed through the doors and the Emissary made his entrance.

...followed by Emet-Selch.

At first, I wondered if my eyes deceived me. It was unmistakably his mask. Obviously, Elidibus and his lackeys had found another shattered soul to ascend in his place. I almost tackled Elidibus right then and there, but something made me stop. A feeling I couldn’t shake off – I couldn’t describe as anything other than a distinct and familiar aura. _His_ aura.

Emet-Selch passed by me and his head, almost imperceptibly, tilted in my direction. I wanted to reach out and remove his mask, but instead balled my hands into fists as he moved away.

The Convocation (now Thirteen) formed a semicircle where Lahabrea had been standing.

_Hades is dead,_ I reminded myself. _I killed him._

I looked straight at the apparition wearing Emet-Selch’s mask. He seemed to be staring right back.

_[Now that we are convened, it is time to begin the trial with the accused’s testimony.]_ Lahabrea announced, before turning to me in a venomous voice. _[You may speak, miscreant.]_

Hythlodaeus cleared his throat and rose from his seat. _[If I may, Lahabrea…__]_

Lahabrea slowly turned to face him. _[Yes, Hythlodaeus?]_

_[The defendant has the right to a representative familiar with our legal proceedings.]_

Lahabrea snorted. _[And might you have someone in mind for that task?] _

_[Myself, if I may.]_

Lahabrea frowned. I failed to understand why Hythlodaeus would inconvenience himself for my sake, but his affable conduct made it hard to mistrust him.

_[If you must.] _Lahabrea grunted. _[I don’t see any cause to deny—]_

_[Excuse me. This mortal is my responsibility.]_

My head snapped in the direction of the speaker, at the same time as Lahabrea. The cloaked figure continued, _[I will represent her. I am the most qualified after all, being the Angel of Truth and what not.]_

Lahabrea grimaced like a provoked child. _[Absolutely not.]_

Emet-Selch took two steps towards him._ [And on what grounds do you deny me?]_

_[Your relationship with the accused!]_

_[All the more reason for me to be the one to represent her.]_

“No.”

My voice came out barely in a whisper, but it was loud enough to attract all the attention in the room.

“No?” Lahabrea jeered. _[Do you not even recall how to speak in your mother tongue, traitor?]_

I grit my teeth and shot him a glare, before declaring loudly, “I said, ‘No.’ I will speak for myself. I don’t need an advocate, and I sure as hell don’t need that imposter. In fact, Elidibus, why don’t you end this farce right now? Face me yourself.”

An uncomfortable silence settled when Elidibus pretended that he didn’t hear me.

Emet-Selch regarded me with a smirk.

“Imposter?” He echoed, in the silky voice I knew. He slowly walked towards me and stopped inches away from my face. The tip of his finger stroked the edge of my mask as he drawled, “Do you not recognize me… Or have you already forgotten me, hero?”

I arched my chin and pulled away from his touch. “I remember you,” I said. After a pause, I added, “I remember how you died.”

Emet-Selch’s lips eased into a sorrowful smile. He turned away from me and faced Lahabrea. _[Surely you won’t deny my request, Speaker? We are of equal rank as you know; it would be a shame to obstruct the proceedings over a trifling formality.]_

Lahabrea crossed his arms. He glanced at Hythlodaeus, who promptly returned to his seat. He took a moment to rest his head in his hand._ [Unbelievable…] _He then looked up with a glare. _[Do as you please, Emet-Selch. Her crimes will speak for themselves, regardless of your involvement.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, and thank you if you've read so far! Please leave a comment below to let me if you've enjoyed the chapter, and what you'd like me to improve. This is a pilot chapter, and I might remove, edit, and re-upload it depending on the responses. This was intended as a one-shot but it got too long, so it'll probably be around 3-5 chapters. Take care <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments <3 They really help keep me going.  
I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

_[Allow me to remind you that standing before us today is an enemy of the people!]_ Lahabrea bellowed.

Emet-Selch had informed me that the important decisions were made by the Convocation in the Amaurotine justice system. The Convocation represented the people and ruled as an oligarchy. Lahabrea would lead the case against me, while Emet-Selch would speak on my behalf. I still wasn’t thrilled about the idea, but his words would hold more sway over the Convocation.

_[She plotted against the Great Rejoining.] _

I scoffed. “Plotted? That sounds more like something you lot do.”

_[Not only did she stall our endeavor, but she has done so at a great cost of life.]_

“Excuse me?! Objection!” I shouted. Now, Lahabrea was visibly annoyed.

_[Emet-Selch, tell your charge that if she interrupts me again, this court will find her in contempt.]_

Emet-Selch leaned over to me and whispered, “Patience, hero. When it’s our time to speak, I promise I won’t disappoint you.” His little comment caught me off guard. I couldn’t argue. He nodded towards Lahabrea to continue.

_[She caused countless lives to be born into sacrifice. She slew faithful servants of Lord Zodiark and made an enemy out of every member of the Convocation. Most importantly, she tried to prevent us from restoring life to Amaurot—to everyone here. These crimes alone warrant the greatest of punishments.]_

The crowd murmured among themselves. Some nodded, while a few had a hand under their chins. Some stood up, while others shook their heads. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Lahabrea made a convincing argument. I wanted to say that I was trying to preserve the lives of _my_ people, but now I wasn’t sure that would be a clever idea. Wouldn’t it only prove that I was acting against them?

I wondered what “the greatest of punishments” consisted of exactly but decided to ask later. Emet-Selch cleared his throat.

_[If you’re quite finished, I believe it’s time I have a private consultation with my charge.]_ Before anyone could raise their voice in protest, Emet-Selch snapped his fingers.

Our surroundings dissolved into a golden lounge; an oval, mahogany coffee table with a gold-speckled surface stood in the center, surrounded by scissor-shaped chairs, and a splendid brass chandelier dangled from the ceiling.

Emet-Selch exhaled, tension leaving his shoulders as he hunched forward. Until then, I hadn’t realized that his straight posture had been bothering me. He reached up and swiftly lowered his hood, while removing his mask with his other hand.

“There… Finally, I have you all to myself.”

It took a moment for his words to register as I stared at the man before me. Dark circles shadowed around his hooded, golden eyes, framed by arched brows and dark hair with a flash of white at the front, hooked nose, curled lips… without realizing, I found myself reaching to touch his cheekbones. He closed his eyes.

“It really is you…” I whispered as I gently ran my fingertips over his third eye. He opened his eyes. I flinched, and quickly tried to pull back, but he caught my hand, and then removed my mask. He looked straight into my eyes and waited.

“Um, Emet-Selch?” I said when his stare became too awkward.

He chuckled; his cheeks slightly flushed. “Forgive me, hero. I just had to make something certain.” He stepped back, and then glanced up at the ceiling, sighing. “Hythlodaeus was right…”

I frowned. “Right about…?”

He glanced at me, as if for a moment he’d forgotten I was there. Then, he said, “What happens next will startle you. I need you to stay calm if you want to get out of this alive.”

“I…” didn’t know what to say to that. “We’ll see. I don’t promise anything.”

Emet-Selch snorted. “No. Of course, you don’t.”

He returned my mask before getting into his, and fixed his hood. I placed the mask over my face. He snapped his fingers. A shadow enveloped us, bringing us back into the courtroom.

_[Generous of you to grace us with your presence.] _Lahabrea remarked. _[Now, if we may continue with the proceedings?]_

Emet-Selch straightened his back and turned towards the Convocation.

_[Esteemed citizens, honorable members of the Convocation… Lahabrea’s accusations have been towards the one we know as the Warrior of Light. The Warrior of Light is a denizen of the Source, and that fragmented life is all she has ever known. All she remembered. Like other natives of the shards, she simply sought to preserve the lives of those around her. Like many of you, she made great sacrifices for the benefit of those she sought to protect. Although her methods were erroneous...] _Emet-Selch paused. _[She possesses the Echo, granted to her by Hydaelyn, which makes her subject to her will. This makes her a natural enemy of Lord Zodiark. I do not deny that the Warrior of Light committed the atrocities of which Lahabrea accuses her… However, under the influence of the Echo and not having known a better world... can we truly hold her accountable for her actions? For my final argument… I’d like to call a witness.]_

I could scarcely believe the things I was hearing. _I_ didn’t know any better? _I_ was a slave to Hydaelyn? What about him?! Wasn’t he the one spouting that he was ready to kill every inhabitant of the shards to restore the world to Zodiark?! And the Ascians probably had, judging by the state of the world… and it really hurt, knowing I would never see the Chais again, or Moren, Lamitt, Seto, Feo Ul… Ryne. They deserved better than death. No one should have to sacrifice their life, especially unwillingly.

_[Emmerololth, if you would be so kind.]_

Upon Emet-Selch’s invitation, Emmerololth stepped forward with grace.

_[Emet-Selch… how unusual indeed, to see you exerting yourself like this.]_ Emet-Selch ignored her off-handed comment.

_[You were one of the sundered members of the Convocation of the Thirteen, were you not?]_

_[I was.] _Emmerololth responded with a grimace.

_[When your soul was split into fourteen pieces, did the fragments remember your life before Hydaelyn?]_

_[They most certainly did not.] _Emmerololth narrowed her eyes through her mask. _[They all led separate lives, one as a teacher, one as a handmaiden, one died at a young age from an unidentified illness, the one on the Source lived as an aristocrat of an Ishgardian High House… that was the one you, Elidibus, and Lahabrea found and raised to my office of Emmerololth, consequently restoring all my memories of the events before the Sundering.]_

_[It was this act of raising your fragmented soul that made you realize who you were?]_

_[That is correct.]_

_[Thank you, Emmerololth. I have no further questions.]_

Emmerololth retired to her position. Lahabrea turned to Emet-Selch.

_[Any other witnesses?]_

Emet-Selch smiled.

_[As a matter of fact, yes. Halmarut, if you please.]_

Halmarut arched an eyebrow, but stepped forward, nonetheless.

_[This should be interesting.]_

_[I won’t take much of your time. Please tell us about the Amaurotine known as Althea.]_

My ears perked. Hythlodaeus had used that name… twice.

_[A-Althea?] _Halmarut’s voice cracked. _[Why would you ask me about her?]_

_[She was your best friend, was she not? That would make you the expert on matters pertaining to her… since she is not here to speak for herself.]_

_[She was more than a best friend; she was like a sister to me. I would bounce all my crazy ideas off her and together, we would come up with the weirdest things. You know, the day she finally got initiated into the Convocation we made up this elaborate plan, just to keep it quiet from you… because she just had to get back at you for not telling her yourself!]_ Halmarut giggled through her tears.

Emet-Selch stiffened. _[I didn’t know, actually.]_ His voice came out strained.

_[Ugh, those days she was all Hades this, Hades that…] _Halmarut feigned an exasperated sigh. _[Those were good times.]_

Emet-Selch was quiet. I glanced at him, which prompted him to speak in a cold voice.

_[Tell me how she died.]_

Halmarut’s lips pressed into a thin line.

_[She died doing what she thought was best for Amaurot. During the Final Days, she was desperately looking for a way to save the star, along with the rest of us. She worked tirelessly, studying summoning magicks, looking for alternatives, and lost her life in this endeavor. Lord Zodiark claimed her as one of the sacrifices, days before the summoning was complete. In her honor, we are now the Convocation of the Thirteen. We will always have a vacancy impossible to fill.]_

A silence settled over the courtroom, one which Lahabrea gleefully interrupted.

_[What a touching moment. We will all remember Althea fondly. Thank you for your contribution, Halmarut. However, I really don’t see how this will help your case, Emet-Selch. Have you any further questions?]_

_[I’d like to call one last witness to the stand. Hythlodaeus, the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect.]_

Hythlodaeus stood up and carefully descended from his spot, until he was on eye-level with Emet-Selch and the rest of the Convocation.

_[Good evening.]_ He said in high spirits. _[I believe the direction of these proceedings is about to change dramatically.]_ He gave me a little wave. I hesitantly waved back, my nerves still frayed from being on trial.

_[Hythlodaeus, please tell the Convocation and the citizens gathered here what you told me yesterday. What do you see when you look at the Warrior of Light’s soul?]_

Hythlodaeus craned his neck to get a good look at me. _[There’s absolutely no mistaking it.] _He said. _[The Warrior of Light is Althea.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I thought this was a good place to end this chapter (originally, I wanted to continue until the end of the trial but it's such a tasty cliffhanger xD ) Anyway, I'm sorry for being slow T-T  
On an unrelated note, did you guys read the new Tales from the Shadows?!!! <3 That dialogue between Hades and Hythlodaeus killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

_There is absolutely no mistaking it. The Warrior of Light is Althea._

_[For the love of Zodiark!]_ Pashtarot exclaimed. _[The High Priestess, a Warrior of Light?!]_

_[A blasphemous claim…] _Altima mused. _[…but not impossible…?]_

I gaped at Hythlodaeus. Was my Amaurotine getting rusty? Maybe it was an inside joke that I didn’t quite understand. However, the reaction from the room seemed to suggest otherwise.

_[With all due respect, Hythlodaeus, you are wrong.]_ Lahabrea could barely control his voice. He turned to look at me as if seeing me for the first time. _[She is an ancient, of that there is no doubt; this holds true for most of the natives of the Source. But the Warrior of Light is not Althea! Do you think I would not recognize a member of the Convocation? Let alone her?]_

_[It is you who are mistaken, friend.]_ Hythlodaeus corrected him. _[This is her. And if you pay attention, you might note that the difference lies in the quality of the soul, not the composition. One could say that Althea’s soul radiates with a blessing... or a curse, depending on your alignment.]_

My gaze flitted between Hythlodaeus and Emet-Selch. It didn’t make sense. How could I be a native of Amaurot? A high priestess of Zodiark? And…

_Those days she was all Hades this, Hades that…_

A blush crept over my face.

“It can’t be true,” I snapped. I would remember such a thing.

_[The Chief of the Bureau of the Architect possesses the keenest gift of sight to grace a living being; his testimony is beyond question.] _Emet-Selch addressed the Convocation, but I felt like his words were directed at me.

_[Hythlodaeus.]_ Halmarut interrupted. _[Are you certain?]_

Hythlodaeus regarded her solemnly and nodded. She fell silent.

_[This certainly complicates matters.] _Emmerololth stated. _[Are we to excuse Althea’s actions due to the predicament in which she found herself after the Sundering?]_

_[It seems Hades would like us to believe that Althea betrayed us unwittingly.] _Altima said.

_[A reasonable argument.]_ Deudalaphon added bashfully.

_[My dear, fellow members of the Thirteen.] _A new voice joined the conversation._ [I feared the proceedings would take a turn in this direction.]_ Elidibus took a step forward. He smiled at Altima and nodded towards Emmerololth. _[But of course, we trust those amongst our ranks to have infallible judgement. Unfortunately, we must take utmost caution in this particular case.]_ He beheld Hythlodaeus with a grimace, before turning to Emet-Selch. _[Emet-Selch.] _Elidibus heaved a sigh._ [My unfortunate comrade. Who better to understand what we went through than each other? Forced to walk the same agonizing path... Estranged, in a corrupted land, with only the three of us to remember our home.] _He paused, before continuing grimly,_ [Millenia have broken your spirit, my friend. When I awakened you from that farcical slumber after your death as Solus, I had higher expectations of you. Once, the greatest sorcerer in the history of Amaurot. You would defeat the Warrior of Light, destroy the shards, and lay Althea’s soul to rest. Instead, you failed me in every possible way. It seems I underestimated your death wish. And now, you rush to her defense. Alas, I must interfere, and relay the message from his eminence Lord Zodiark upon all those gathered here. As the Emissary, I must reveal why our master wishes to sentence His priestess to the ultimate punishment. You see… without Althea, Hydaelyn would never have been summoned.]_

I didn’t know what to make of that vague revelation. Truly underwhelming, after what Hythlodaeus dropped on us. The gathered Amaurotines seemed to agree.

_[Would never have been summoned?]_ Emmerololth echoed. _[Emissary. It is common knowledge that Hydaelyn was summoned long after Althea’s death.]_

_[Even if it were otherwise, her actions alone could not have changed the course of the summoning.] _Altima continued. _[Many Amaurotines sacrificed their souls for that ritual.]_

_[Perhaps…] _Elidibus’ confidence disturbed me. _[What if I told you she led the opposing faction before her death? Helped them study summoning magicks to find a way to defeat Lord Zodiark?]_

The room fell quiet. For the second time today, someone claimed that the esteemed High Priestess was actually the enemy.

The only reaction I hadn’t anticipated came from Emet-Selch.

He turned to me; his face unreadable behind his mask.

“Is it true?” he asked. A simple question. Yet, the iciness of his tone made my blood run cold.

I couldn’t say a word, because truthfully, I had no idea. All the things they claimed I felt and did… All of it was foreign. This Convocation, Amaurot… even Hades.

Why? Why could I not remember?

“Is it true?” Hades repeated, his frustration beginning to show. “Remember!”

What was it? My earliest memory?

I shut my eyes, conjuring an image of an endless sea of darkness with distant, flickering lights. Stars? Maybe souls. I didn’t know. The only thing I remembered clearly was a voice.

_Hear… Feel… Think._

It was then that I saw her light for the first time.

Hydaelyn. Everything began with her.

I opened my eyes to meet Emet-Selch’s gaze. Expectant. Desperate.

Heart-broken. Just like that time he had welcomed me in the halls of his Capitol.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

I half expected him to lash out at me like a cornered animal again, but instead, his expression closed off. Hythlodaeus observed him with apparent pity.

_[Well.] _Elidibus interrupted with a snarl. _[I believe it is time to close the proceedings.]_

_[Wait!]_ Halmarut exclaimed. _[We don’t have conclusive evidence about anything you claim, nor verification that the Warrior of Light is Althea.]_

_[Did I not tell you that Lord Zodiark revealed this information to me? What more evidence do you require?]_

_[That may be…] _Halmarut whispered. _[But we still do not know the situation in detail. We mustn’t hurry, at least until she can remember—]_

_[Althea must be punished at once! Do you genuinely believe that she would tell us the truth? For all we know, the members of the resistance could be plotting to wile her away from the claws of justice right this moment!]_ Elidibus spoke fervently, and almost convinced me that he believed what he said. He sounded like a lunatic.

_[I agree with Elidibus that this matter should be settled as soon as possible.] _Emet-Selch spoke with his back turned to me.

_[How dare you!] _Halmarut exclaimed. _[After thousands of years, is this all the time you can spare Althea?]_

Emerololth closed her eyes and frowned._ [Elidibus has a point. It is dangerous to stall the proceedings too long, but we should not rush such a crucial decision.] _

_[I do not understand what more there is to consider.] _Pashtarot threw his hands in the air. _[Lord Zodiark himself declared Althea a heretic.]_

_[For fuck’s sake…] _Igeyorhm exhaled. _[Put it up for a vote already.]_

_[All those in favor of delivering swift justice to the Warrior of Light?] _Elidibus announced. He counted the raised hands among the Convocation: Six members. _[And all those against?] _After a hesitant moment, five members raised their hands.

_[It seems we have two abstinent votes.]_ Altima observed.

Elidibus, Pashtarot, Nabriales, Loghrif, Altima, and Fandaniel had voted in favor.

Halmarut, Emmerololth, Deudalaphon, Mitron, and Igeyorhm had voted against.

_[I must insist they cast their votes to reach a verdict.] _Elidibus said impatiently.

Lahabrea’s gaze moved from me to Hythlodaeus, and then back again.

_[I cannot allow this to stand.] _He said finally. _[We must learn the truth… and if she is truly Althea, then... I vote against.]_

_[Six in favor, six against.] _Elidibus grimaced. _[What say you, Emet-Selch?]_

Emet-Selch didn’t respond.

_[Hades…]_ Hythlodaeus stared at his friend in disbelief. _[Do not make me regret my decision...]_

Emet-Selch wouldn’t look at me when he muttered: _[Lock her in the cells. Until we have more information, I vote against.]_

_[This settles the matter.] _Lahabrea jumped in before Elidibus could speak. _[Guards, escort the accused back to her holding cell.]_

The four Amaurotines who had accompanied me to the High Court now appeared around me once again.

“No!” I retorted. “You can’t take me back there. I refuse!”

_[Your words have no weight here, "hero".] _Elidibus looked at me over his nose. _[Be grateful that you yet live.]_

“Face me if you have the gall, Elidibus,” I glared at the Ascian. “Return my weapon at once!”

The guards around me snapped their fingers, and I found myself bound and gagged with ropes of dark aether. I struggled against my bindings as one of the Amaurotines hauled me over their shoulder and began to escort me out.

The figures inside the courtroom became smaller and smaller until we walked through the doors and approached the Akadaemia. Once inside, the Amaurotine dropped me on the floor and unbound me. I made a dash for the door but fell on my face when the rope appeared around my ankles again.

_[Be careful with that one.]_ One of the guards chastised. Together, they erected the looming barriers around me. I found myself in the familiar confinement where no light nor sound could enter… or escape.

With a sigh, I plopped onto the ground.

I couldn’t tell how much time had passed… days? Weeks? Maybe just a few hours. It felt like forever.

Then, a blast of light and sound penetrated the walls.

A gust of wind pushed slabs of rock and metal into the halls of the Akadaemia and sent dust whirling up, obscuring the view. Amid coughs and panicked voices, I could make out ten silhouettes towering by the hole created at the entrance of the building. One of them stepped inside slowly, while the others waited.

As the dust began to settle, I noticed that the figure wore something that reflected light, like plate armor. Silver armor… just like his hair.

Familiar blue eyes smiled warmly, as the figure came to a halt three feet away from me.

“Pray forgive me for not coming sooner; I set out the moment I felt your presence. What a relief to see you thus unharmed... Not that I would expect anything less of you, my friend.”

I froze.

Years ago, in a different setting… had the same person found me and offered me his hand, I would’ve gladly taken it and given him a hug in greeting.

Instead, I managed to choke out the only two words my mind could formulate at that moment: “You died.”

“Ah, yes, death…” Haurchefant grimaced. “I suppose we all have. Best to make haste before it happens again. I should imagine it would not be pleasant to die for a third time.”

Before I could take it, Haurchefant’s hand was slapped away.

“It amazes me that you would ever consider this ridiculous plan of yours to have any possibility of success.”

Haurchefant grit his teeth. “Emet-Selch.”

Emet-Selch’s gaze fixed on Haurchefant. “How long has it been? I must admit, I am a little disappointed you wanted to leave without so much as a word, given that my actions inadvertently brought you back.” He paused, then continued in a deeper voice, “Did you really think you could outmaneuver me?”

“I had to take my chances,” Haurchefant replied. “Besides, I am not the only one here to see the Warrior of Light to safety… and if my life must be forfeit in this endeavor, then so be it.”

Instinctively, I sprang up and grabbed Haurchefant’s arm.

“No,” I said firmly. “No more of that nonsense.”

He glanced down at me and smiled. “I don’t regret any of it.”

_Crash._

Haurchefant hugged me as we both fell back to avoid the slab of concrete falling on top of our heads.

“I wouldn’t let the enemy out of my sight if I were you,” Emet-Selch advised, his palm glowing an ominous purple.

“We need to get out of here quickly, before he can catch you,” Haurchefant told me. “The others will stall him, but not for long.”

My eyes met Emet-Selch’s at that moment. He knew. He knew he would not be able to stop me if I went with Haurchefant. I hesitated, waiting for the slightest hint of something in that face hidden behind his mask.

_I didn’t even get a chance to talk to you yet…_

His face betrayed nothing.

So, I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please take care.


End file.
